Dream into Turnabout
by darkblah1123
Summary: Why Spoil all the fun? Read to find out! Rated T just cuz
1. Intro: Festival Accident

Night of the festival

Wright anything agency

10:34 pm

Apollo: Trucy! Phoenix! Please! I don't want to the festival!

Trucy: Why not, Polly?

Phoenix: Yeah, Why won't you come to festival?

Apollo: I just have a bad premonition...

Trucy: To bad! You are already out the door!

Apollo: Huh? WHAT THE?! how did I get out here?!

Trucy: With the power... OF MAGIC! C'mon Polly!

Phoenix: Today is supposed to be a good day for you Apollo! Just come with us just this once?

Apollo: Fine, don't say I didn't warn you...

Night of the festival

City streets

10:36

Apollo: Hmm... this isn't as bad as I thought...

Phoenix: See?

Apollo: Doesn't mean that something bad won"t happen...

Trucy: You've gotta stop being so worried... Hey, look! There's Ema! let's go and

say hi!

Apollo: You can go talk with her, I'm gonna stay with Mr. Wright (That doesn't

look like Ema, it's a girl with a red dress... wow... she's beautiful...)

Trucy: Hey Ema...

Ema: Hi Trucy! Anything wrong? You are just staring at me...

Trucy: S-Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you in a dress before!

Ema: I will... take that as a compliment, I came here with this on to see if _that_

guy will say yes to go on a date with me...

Trucy: _That _guy? who is _that _guy?

Ema: Somebody for me to know and for you to find out!

Trucy: Please tell me!

Meanwhile...

Apollo: …

Phoenix: Apollo, what are you staring at?

Apollo: That girl, in the red dress... She's beautiful...

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Apollo: Ah! (Those had to be gunshots... I knew something like this might

happen...)

Phoenix: Apollo! watch out! Their aiming at you!

Apollo: Gah! Hit the floor!

_**Bang!**_

Apollo: No! They hit my arm... (there goes my vision, my legs, and... blackout)

Phoenix: Apollo, Apollo? Apollo! Gotta get somewhere safe... Huff, this ally

should suffice, I've gotta find Trucy!

End of Prologue


	2. Intro: Yes, I do like you

Wright anything agency

9:00 AM

Apollo: (it's at least been a week since they invaded the festival, my arm has

recovered from the bullet that hit me, Trucy, and Mr. Wright came

out without a scar on them... And I keep having a dream about that girl

with the red dress...)

Trucy: Polly? Wake up!

Apollo: Huh? Sorry Trucy, it's just that I keep having a dream about that girl in

red dress...

Trucy: Polly... you should know that... she was Ema...

Apollo: Stop joking! I need to find out who she is...

Trucy: Apollo, IT WAS EMA!

Apollo: I don't believe you, I've gotta take a shower, see ya

Trucy: So clueless... tee hee!

_After the Shower..._

Trucy: Polly, If you don't think it's Ema, than give details of what she looks like!

Apollo: Alright, she had that beautiful brown hair, those glasses with red lenses,

and that unique hair style...

Trucy: Okay, "glasses with red lenses" we only know one person with glasses

like those...

Apollo: Hmm?

Trucy: *Cough* Ema... *Cough*

Apollo: ...But Ema isn't that beautiful!

Trucy: Listen, I talked with her, and she said she wanted to get a _certain_ guy's

attention... _**Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink**_

Apollo: You think she was talking about me?

Trucy: You can go to her office and look in her diary... and I'll help...

Apollo: Well I guess there's no choice, wait... I could just ask her?

Trucy: Yeah, If you want to do it the uncool way...

Apollo: I'm just going to ask her if she likes me... I'll call her to meet at the diner

around the corner.

Police department

9:23 AM

Phone:RIIING RIIING RIIING

Ema: Gah, Stupid phone... Hello?

Apollo: Hey, Ema I was wondering if you would like to meet at the diner around

the corner of the agency?

Ema: Hold on... Okay sure, What time?

Apollo: Does 9:30 sound okay?

Ema: Okay, see you there!

Phone: BEEP

Ema: Well, it's gonna be 9:30 in a few minutes... better get walking

Diner

9:32

Apollo: Hey Ema, hows it going?

Ema: Good, You?

Apollo: My arm is doing okay... shall we get a seat?

Ema: Of course!

Apollo: Now, I asked you here because I have to ask you a question, do you...

like me?

Ema: Of course I like you! we are friends, aren't we?

Apollo: I meant liking me, more than just friends...

Ema: Uhm... (Darn it! I can feel my face getting red...) Why do you want to

know?

Apollo: Gah, (she got me there!) I want to know if you were a girl in a

red dress...

Ema: Y-Yeah I was wearing a red dress on the day of the festival...

Apollo: Then I guess I have answer to your question... I think I like you...

(Stupid blush, I feel so embarrassed!)

Ema: …

Waitress: What would you like to order?

Ema: (Thank god for the mood changer) Fried eggs and bacon

Apollo: an omelet please

Waitress: Okay then, drinks?

Ema & Apollo: Dr. Pepper

Waitress: Wow you said that at the same time! are you to a couple?

Apollo: (My face, I bet it's SO red right now...)

Ema: We're just friends...

Waitress: With the way your friend is blushing, I can say that he likes you, see

ya!

Apollo: I feel so awkward... do you like me back?

Ema: _***kiss**_* are you done talking?

Apollo: (did she just... my face feels like it's on fire...) I'm surprised, you haven't

said something about science, heh heh

Ema: Scientificly speaking

Apollo: Heh heh

Right outside the diner...

Trucy: I knew it! She likes Polly!

Apollo: Trucy?

Trucy: Uh... Bye!

Ema: Heh.

Apollo: I still haven't got your answer.

Ema: Yes, I do like you Apollo.

Apollo: (Yes! she said she liked me!)

Ema: But it doesn't mean I'll date you.

Apollo: Huh? why not?

Ema: I want you to figure it out... I've gotta go, Bye!

Apollo: So close, yet so far...

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Turnabout Falls Investigation 1

Episode 1: Turnabout Falls

Part 1: Investigation

As Apollo justice and his chords of steel finally stay quiet for once, he dreams of something new for once, a murder... on top of a building, one adult male, one female teenager, and a male teenager.

Apollo: _What's going on? another dream?_

Female Teen: Please! stop! We'll give you everything we have! Just don't kill us!

Adult: You're a little to loud for your own good...

_**BANG!**_

One gunshot, and another waiting as the teen see's her friend be shot down a building...

Female teen: No!

Adult: He got in your way to save you... I remember when I was like that...

Seems like I'll just turn back time!

Female: What?!

Apollo:_ I agree with her surprise!_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Apollo: _What's That? _Oh that was a few police cars with their sirens on next to that building... Wait a minute... That's the same building as in my dream!

April 12th

Wright Anything Agency

8:21

Trucy: Hey Polly! Did you hear about the murder on the rooftop?

Apollo: Yeah, the police sirens woke me up... so... do they have a suspect?

Trucy: Yeah...

Apollo: What's wrong Trucy?

Trucy: The suspect is a boy from my school...

Apollo: Oh... did they show anything on the news?

Trucy: Yeah, the boy said that he claims that he is innocent...

Apollo: You know what Trucy? Do you like him?

Trucy: a little bit...

Apollo: I'll defend him, no charge!

Trucy: Really?! Thanks Polly!

Apollo: His questioning shouldn't be done by now... how 'bout breakfast?

Trucy: Yay!

Apollo: _I guess that means "Yes please!"_

About an hour later...

As they make their way to the detention center, Trucy breaks out in a conversation about Polly and Ema.

Trucy: Hey Polly, what happened between you and Ema?

Apollo: !? _How did she know that... wait... she was watching us!_ N-Nothing really!

Trucy: Then, why did I see you to kiss?

Apollo: Can we drop the topic...

Trucy: No! now tell me!

Apollo: Please Truce...

Trucy: why did you call me Truce?

Apollo: Trucy, I never called you Truce!

Trucy: Oh must be my imagination... now tell me!

Apollo: Trucy! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, ASK EMA!

Trucy: …

April 12th

Detention Center

9:34

Ever since that loud outburst by Apollo, They didn't talk at all during the walk.

Now at the detention center, they go to speak to the suspect.

Apollo: _Now that I get a good look at this boy, he looks like the one that got killed in my dream!_ Hello...

Ethan: The name is Ethan, Ethan Crys... Tru Tru!

Trucy: Hi Ethan!

Ethan: Whose the guy with that awesome hairdo!

Apollo: _Finally, a person who respects the hair!_ I'm Apollo Justice, I wondered if I could be your defense attorney.

Ethan: Sorry, I'm broke...

Apollo: Free of charge! Thank that Trucy likes you...

Trucy: Sh-Shut up!

Apollo (whisper): You make fun of me, I make fun of you...

Ethan: Tru Tru likes me? I... never imagined that...

Apollo: So, do you accept?

Ethan: Of course!

Apollo: _New case... better start investigating!_ Come on Trucy! We gotta go investigate!

Trucy: Okay Polly! Bye Ethan!

Ethan: Bye! _Now that I look closer... she's really pretty..._

After an entire day of investigating, here's the evidence they found:

Autopsy Report: Victim: shot in the heart, has broken glass on right foot, fell Quite a distance, died at 3:46AM

Handgun: Murder weapon, has Ethan's prints

Broken Bottle: Split in half, has blood on some shards

Time Returners Business Card: For some reason or another, this was on top of the building

Bloody Shoeprints: Shoeprints went from the entrance to the roof, to the edge of the building and back, they weren't Ethan's shoeprints

Right Foot Flip-flop: Had a little blood on the top, confirmed to be the victim's blood

To Be Continued


	4. Turnabout Falls: Trial 2

Episode 1: Turnabout Falls

Part 2

April 13th

Court Room Lobby

10:00

As Apollo looks through all the evidence again, Ethan starts a conversation with Trucy...

Ethan: So... what's goin' on?

Trucy: This is where Polly looks through all the info...

Ethan: Not _that _Trucy, I meant about your life...

Trucy: Oh, everything is just fine!

Ethan: Do you have a... N-Never mind...

Trucy: Tell me! NOW!

Ethan: O-okay... Do you... have a boyfriend?

Trucy: Now I see why you didn't want to ask that question... No, I don't have a boyfriend...

Ethan: Weird...

Trucy: Why is that?

Ethan: It's weird just 'cause, you're so cute!

Trucy: What?!

Apollo: Guys, it's time to go, come on.

April 13th

Court Room No. 4

10:30

Judge: We have now began the trial of Ethan Crys, Mr. Justice, are you ready?

Apollo: Yes, your honor, _New prosecutor? Finally, going against someone other then that nut, Klavier_

Judge: Are you ready Mr...

Cyrus: Justin, Cyrus Justin, your honor, _Haha, Looks like I have new fresh meat!_

Judge: Your opening statement, please.

Cyrus: Ethan Crys has been suspected of murdering his girlfriend on top of the apartment, I'm going to prove his guilt, that is all, heh.

Cyrus Justin, a man with the love of blue, wearing a navy blue shirt and a light shade of navy blue jacket, with his hair moving a little out forward, then pointing down, making him look like some kind of pop-star. He seems very... kindhearted.

Cyrus: I call detective Ema Skye to the stand!

Apollo: Alright, I seem to have enough evidence to prove that Ethan is innocent

Let's do this!

Ema: Apollo, You're speaking out loud...

Apollo: Huh? Oh, well whatever...

Cyrus: Name and occupation, please milady?

Ema: Heh, Sure...

Apollo: Just state the stupid stuff...

Trucy: You jealous Polly?

Apollo: _**Blushes**_ N-No Trucy!

Ema: Ema Skye, Detective at the local precinct.

Cyrus: So, what happened?

Ema: Of course!

_Witness Testimony_

What Happened

The victim, Mars Leder, had followed the suspect to the top of the apartment

building.

That's when the suspect pulled a gun from his pocket and...

...He shot her...

He then proceeded to push her off the edge... *****_**Sweats***_

That is all that happened.

Judge: …Wow, No wonder you stuttered... Justice, you may take your

cross-examination.

Cyrus: There are no problems in that testimony, just saying...

Apollo: We'll see...

_Cross-examination_

What Happened

The victim, Mars Leder, had followed the suspect to the top of the apartment

Building.

That's when the suspect pulled a gun from his pocket and...

...He shot her...

He then proceeded to push her off the edge... *****_**Sweats***_

That is all that happened

Apollo: OBJECTION! Ema... is that really all that happened?

Ema: Yes, it is...

Apollo: I don't believe that...

Cyrus: Where are you going with this?

Apollo: There was also another injury on the victim's body, there were a few cuts on the victim's foot, care to explain?

Ema: Okay...

_Witness Testimony_

Those Few Cuts

The victim also stepped on a glass bottle when she was shot...

Ema: Is that enough?

Apollo: Yes, Thank you

_Cross-examination_

Those Few Cuts

The victim also stepped on a glass bottle when she was shot...

Apollo: OBJECTION! There is no way that she could step on it if she was wearing a flip-flop!

Cyrus: What does it matter?

Apollo: It shows that the suspect was in that area before!

Cyrus: What?

Apollo: Didn't you notice the bloody shoeprints?

Cyrus: Yeah, they didn't match the print on the bottom of the flip-flop.

Apollo: And it doesn't match the suspect's print either...

Cyrus: but does it matter?

Apollo: If you shot someone, don't you think it would kind of... splatter? On the

ground?

Cyrus: No way!

Apollo: This opens a possibility that my client is not the killer!

Cyrus: N-wait a minute, do you have proof?

Apollo: No, bu-

Cyrus: You can't prove that because you have no proof!

Apollo: Wait! I have an idea who the suspect is!

Cyrus: !?

Audience: Boo! Boo!

Judge: _**Tap Tap**_ Order! Order in the court! I seems that this case needs a little bit more time, Mr. Justice, I presume that you will investigate some more, am I correct?

Apollo: Yes, you are, your honor.

Judge: Fine, we will continue this case tomorrow, court adjourned!

April 13

Court Room Lobby

1:00

Ethan: Thanks, Space man!

Apollo: Space man?

Ethan: Well, your name is Apollo, so I figured I could call you that...

Apollo: It's fine, Trucy? you haven't spoken yet, what's wrong?

Trucy: I haven't been that scared in my life!

Ethan: I guess you do like me!

Trucy: It wasn't losing you I was scared of, I was scared of that prosecutor... Cyrus...

Cyrus: Someone said my name, who was it?

Apollo: Why are you here?

Cyrus: I was impressed, I has expecting to beat you in the first testimony, heh heh, looks like I have a new competitor, good luck with your investigation... and your chords of steel...

Apollo: how do you know what I call my really loud voice?

Cyrus: I have this... Nevermind... I gotta go, c'ya

Apollo: What's wrong with him? Whatever, let's go investigate, Trucy!

Trucy: Okay! C'ya Ethan!

Ethan: Bye!

To Be Continued


	5. Turnabout Falls Investigation 3-1

Episode 1: Turnabout Falls

Part 3 – 3

April 23

?

12:32 PM

Kay: My first steal! Okay, almost there...

?: Who are you?

Kay: AHH! What are you doing here?!

?: Doing some work? What are you doing here?

Kay: N-Nothing!

?: Hmm... Could I ask you a question?

Kay: You just did!

?:...

Kay: Fine...

?: Could you take a long sleep?

Kay: ?

_**BONK!**_

April 23

Time Returners Inc.

12:34 PM

Apollo: I think this is a REALLY stupid name for a company...

Trucy: Ah well, so... where are we going?

Apollo: On the business card, apparently each one of the workers has their own business card, so... Grante Kolor... Let's go!

April 23

Grante's Office

12:48 PM

Apollo: Here... We... Are...

Trucy: Are you okay Polly?

Apollo: Yea-Yeah...

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Apollo: Hello?

?: Who is it?

Apollo: It's Apollo Justice, we had an appointment!

?: Oh... Hold on! Okay! You can come in!

Apollo: You are...

Grante: Grante Kolor.

Apollo: Okay, Could I ask you a few questions?

Grante: Sure...

Apollo: Okay, These questions will be about the murder on the apartment building, the ONLY apartment building.

Grante: Okay...

Apollo: Where were you on the night of the crime?

Grante: Uh... At my house resting?

Apollo: Gah!

Grante: Are you okay?

Apollo: Yeah, I'm fine... _My Bracelet! There's something wrong there..._ Could you repeat that?

Grante: Yeah, I was at my house...

Apollo: _There! He squeezed his leg!_ Gotcha! I want to know why you have to squeeze your leg when you speak...

Grante: ! Um... Alright, I was outside some kind of agency...

Apollo: !

_**SQUEE!**_

Grante: Sorry if that scared you, I'm making some tea, you want some?

Apollo: Uh...

Trucy: Say yes Polly!

Apollo: Alright, sure...

Grante: Okay, be right back!

Trucy: Quick! Now's our chance to investigate!

Apollo: Are you sure?

Trucy: Yes! C'mon!

Apollo: Fine... I hear a little bit of a scream...

?: Hep! Hep!

Apollo: It's coming from this closet... Opens Door

Apollo & Trucy: WHAT THE!

Apollo: Better remove this tape from her mouth...

?: Thank you! The name's Kay, You?

Apollo: Apollo Justice, and this is my "mentor's" daughter, Trucy Wright

Kay: Thanks For saving me!

Grante: Yes... Thank you for saving me the trouble, of trapping you...

Apollo: Wait, wha-

Trucy: Polly-

Grante: Shut up, you'll stay in this closet until I've finished my Research, then you'll just end up like that girl, dead...

Apollo, Trucy, and Kay: Hmm!?

To Be Continued... I hope!


	6. Turnabout Falls Investigation 3-2

Episode 1: Turnabout Falls

Part 3 – 2: Investigation

April 23

Wright Anything Agency

12:56 PM

Phoenix: I wonder what's taking Apollo and Truce so long...

April 23

Grante's Closet

12:56 PM

Apollo: Mff! _No! It can't end like this!_

Kay: Mmm... Mmm... Mmm! I got the rope off! Apollo! Grab my phone in my back pocket, okay?

Apollo: Nods _Let's do this! What? She's wearing a skirt! If my theory is correct... there shouldn't be any pockets!_

Kay: If your wondering where my pocket is, it's on the inside of the skirt...

Apollo: Sigh... _This is gonna be awkward... here goes..._

Kay: Wrong Pocket! That's my leg! That's... Nevermind... Yes! you have it!

Apollo: _Okay, I got it, now..._

Kay: any numbers you can call?

Apollo: Nods

Kay: Okay, hand the phone to me and dial it with your nose!

Apollo: Sigh... _Kay... could you stop making idea's that seem so awkward..._

After a few Beeps on the phone...

Kay: Y'know Apollo, I Probably could have made different idea that was less awkward...

Phone: Hello?

Kay: Yes? who is this?

Phone: this is Phoenix Wright, You are...?

Kay: My name is Kay Faraday, I'm a friend of Apollo's

Phone: Really? What does he need?

Kay: Me, Apollo, and what I'm assuming is your daughter, Trucy, we are trapped in the Time Returner's building in Grante's office!

Phone: Really? Well... Fine, I'll help...

Kay: Yes! If we get out ourselves, We'll call you, K?

Phone: K, see ya...

Kay: Okay then, Apollo, I'll take that tape off your face, just bend down to my hands, jeez, everything seems awkward...

Rip!

Apollo: GA-

Kay: Shut Up! if he hears you, he'll see that we got out!

Apollo: What about Trucy?

Kay: looks like she fell a sleep... Look! there's a knife! let's cut this rope!

Apollo: Right!

After a few swings of a knife...

Trucy: Yay! we are all out! let's get out of here!

Kay: There's a vent in this closet, Come on!

Apollo: _If Trucy or Kay goes past me... so the logical person to go is..._

Kay: Okay! Trucy, you go first! Then me, then Apollo!

Apollo: Wait! I'm a guy, and if I don't go first, I'll be looking at...

Kay: I get it, go ahead Apollo.

Apollo: Right... Hey! these a few gloves... with blood!

Trucy: I guess that proves it, Mr. Grante is the murderer...

Apollo: Yeah, Let's get out of here!

Few Minutes Later...

Apollo: Yes! We are out of here!

Trucy: Yay! C'ya Kay! Thanks for the help!

Kay: Heh, I guess I should call that Phoenix guy...

To Be Continued


	7. Turnabout Falls 4-1 Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Falls

Part 4 -1 Trial

April 24

Court Room Lobby

9:30 PM

Apollo: Trucy, can you do me a favor?

Trucy: Sure Polly!

Apollo: Go find Kay and bring her to the Crime scene, Okay?

Trucy: Yeah, but... did you have me talking to Kay and bringing her to the crime scene planned?

Apollo: Uh... Yeah?

Trucy: Okay then... Bye guys!

Apollo & Ethan: Bye Trucy...

Ethan: Who's Kay?

Apollo: A girl that was trapped with us... _and for some reason is going to help us cause I seen it in a dream... man, it seems like my dreams always seem to tell the future, darn and I think I like... Gah! what am I saying!_

Ethan: it's time to go Spaceman... Spaceman!

Apollo: Huh!? Oh... Sorry...

April 24

Court Room No. 3

10:00

Judge: Court is now in session, defense, are you ready?

Apollo: Yes, your honor.

Judge: Prosecution, are you ready?

Cyrus: Yes, Your Honor... Anyways, Let's start this off with a bang, I call Mr. Grante to the stand... _There is no way you can get Grante to confess..._

Apollo: I knew it...

Cyrus: Name and Occupation, Please? with blue on top?

Grante: Of Course, Grante, I work at Time Returners Inc.

Judge: What about your first name?

Grante: Most people just call me Grante, so I can't remember my first name most of the time...

Judge: Understood, can you tell us what happened from your point of view?

Grante: Of course...

_Witness Testimony_

What Happened

I was on the top of the apartment building.

They walked past me without noticing me...

He then whipped a gun out of his pocket!

And he shot her!

Judge: Wow, that was... vague... Cross-examination Justice?

Apollo: Right!

_Cross-examination_

What Happened

I was on top of the apartment building.

Apollo: Hold it! Why were you on the building?

Grante: Uh... Testing a new gadget...?

Cyrus: What are you hinting at, Apollo?

Judge: Is this statement important?

Apollo: Yes! It Is! I want it added to the testimony!

Judge: Okay...

Uh... Testing a new gadget...?

Apollo: I'm sorry, could you repeat that?

Grante: Sure,

Uh...

Testing a new gadget

…?

Apollo: Gotcha! Why were you so suspicious when you were looking at me?

Grante: ?

Apollo: At the end of that statement, you look at me in a suspicious way, why?

Grante: Why not? you have those weird horns!

Cyrus: You gotta admit though, that hair style is REALLY cool...

Apollo: Thanks, Cyrus... _Feels weird saying that..._ and why are you thinking of an excuse?

Cyrus: Where are you going with this?

Apollo: Y'know... You say that a lot! I believe that Grante is the murderer!

Judge: !? do you have any evidence to support that claim?

Cyrus: _He can't have some... He has some!? me and my stupid power..._

Apollo: Here, I have these gloves covered with blood and I would like the gun to be examined again.

Judge: Bailiff! Take this to the forensics!

Bailiff: Yes, your honor.

Judge: While that is being examined, can you talk about what happened after the murder?

Grante: Y-Yes...

_Witness testimony_

What Happened 2

He pushed her off the edge.

He looked around himself, to make sure no one was looking at him.

looks like he failed...

Apollo: There are no problems in that testimony! there are lies! but no evidence to contradict the lies! I'd better stall til Trucy and Kay bring back the evidence...

_Cross-examination_

What Happened 2

He pushed her off the edge.

Apollo: Hold it! why did he push her off?

Grante: How should I know? Stupid attorney...

Apollo: Huff...

He looked around himself, to make sure no one was looking at him.

Apollo: Hold it! How would you know that?

Grante: Just because I'm not a criminal does not mean I don't know how to think like one!

Apollo: Huff...

looks like he failed...

Apollo: Hold it! maybe he saw you, but didn't want to deal with you...

Grante: Evidence?

Apollo: Huff...

Judge: Looks like that's it!

Bailiff: The results came back, there were glove marks on the gun, but Grante's fingerprints weren't on the gloves...

Apollo: No! _I knew that I should have let Ema test it!_

Judge: Looks like that's it! Ethan Crys, come to the stand! The verdict is...

Trucy & Kay: Hold it!

Judge: !?

Kay: We have evidence that can change this case!

Judge, Apollo, Cyrus, and Grante: WHAT!

Judge: I'll give you time to prepare with a 30 minute recess...

Apollo: Thank you, your honor...

April 24

Court Room Lobby

11:43 AM

Apollo: Thanks you guys!

Trucy: No problem, Polly!

Kay: Yeah, no problem...

Apollo: What's wrong with you Kay?

Kay: Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine! J-Just fine!

Apollo: Okay then... the evidence?

Trucy: Okay, this ID card of Grante, this mini-time machine, and a memory eraser.

Apollo: Thanks Trucy! Again, are you alright? knowing you, you would be doing something awkward...

Kay: I said I'm fine! _urk... why do I feel weird all of the sudden?_

To Be Continued...?

Apollo: Gotcha!


	8. Turnabout Falls 4-2 Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Falls

Part 4 -2: Trial

April 24

Court Room No. 3

12:30 PM

Apollo: If I may ask, I was wondering, Grante, can you testify why these were at the scene of the crime?

Grante: Fine...

_Witness testimony_

Why those were there...

As I said, I was testing gadgets.

I must have dropped them when he murdered her...

Grante: Good?

Apollo: Perfect...

_Cross-examination_

Why those were there...

As I said, I was testing gadgets.

I must have dropped them when he murdered her...

Apollo: Objection! You dropped three things, if so, he should have heard that, unless... he didn't murdered her...

Judge: That is true...

Cyrus: _No! There's only one chance! _But Grante has no motive!

Apollo: He does! The victim had met Grante at the top of the building because she was going to talk about purchasing a memory eraser, which, as the name implies, erase any memory from a person, she wanted to break up with my client, Ethan Crys!

Cyrus: No!

Grante: What! We don't sell our machines!

Apollo: tell that to this receipt!

Grante: Gah! Why do you this... Why do you that... I did it Okay! I killed that girl... I will get my revenge, on you, and you, and you! You, Apollo Justice... I will kill you...

Apollo: Judge?

Judge: Right, Bailiff! Take him out of here, and Ethan Crys, You are...

**Not Guilty**

April 24

Court Room Lobby

1:23 PM

Trucy: Great Job Polly!

Kay: Yeah! Good job!

Apollo: It was you guys who saved me in the end

Kay: Achoo! Huff... I think I caught a cold...

Apollo: Here, take this tissue!

Kay: Thanks...

Apollo: C'mon Trucy! I told Mr. Wright that we would meet him at the agency!

Trucy: Okay! Be there soon! Hey Kay?

Kay: Huh? I thought you going with him?

Trucy: I am! I was wondering if you want to join our talent agency!

Kay: I am a thief Y'know...

Trucy: Yeah, I know... please? just join...

Kay: Fine... Achoo! I'll come by when this cold goes away...

Trucy: We all know that you were faking those sneezes...

Kay: I know... but I really think I have a cold... C'ya Truce...

Trucy: Bye!

Ethan: Hey! Tru Tru!

Trucy: Hey Ethan!

Ethan: Could you tell Spaceman thanks?

Trucy: Yeah! Bye Ethan!

Meanwhile...

Apollo: Hurry up Trucy...

Cyrus: Could I talk with you? Apollo?

Apollo: Sure, Just make it quick...

Cyrus: Do you remember me?

Apollo: ?

Cyrus: I thought not... I'm sure you are wondering how I know Everything...

Apollo: Yeah, I am actually.

Cyrus: All will be revealed in due time...

Apollo: What's that supposed to Mean?!

Cyrus: You'll see...

To bad everything will get worse and worse from here on out...

and it all starts in summer vacation...


	9. Intermission: New Recruit

Intermission: New Recruit

May 12

Wright Anything Agency

10:30 AM

Kay: I hope this is the place... Knock!

Apollo: Hmm? What are you doing here?

Kay: I came to... Apollo?

Apollo: Let me guess... Trucy?

Kay: Yup...

Apollo: HEY! TRUCY!

Trucy: What ya ne- Kay? Great! You accepted the invite! It'll be nice to have another girl in the agency!

Apollo: It would also be nice to have another person with a sane mind...

Kay: Don't worry Apollo! a girl with a sane mind will go out with you some day!

Apollo: I never sai-

Kay: You also never say that you didn't say that!

Apollo: That... surprisingly makes sense... Well, whatever, you have to follow Trucy for training...

Kay: Training?

Trucy: Yup! since Polly joined, we have enough people for training!

Kay: Okay then...

Trucy: Right... Alright! I'll shoot at you with some of my tricks then you dodge them!

Kay: This Should be- Ow!

Trucy: You can do better than that!

Kay: Fine! Jeez! Jump! Are you done yet?!

Trucy: Almost! Let's see you dodge this!

Apollo: C'mon Trucy, give her a break!

Trucy: Don't worry, This is good for you!

Apollo: Huh? How is tha-

Kay: Kick!

Apollo: OW! MY NOSE!

Trucy: You needed a nose job!

Kay: Are you okay Apollo?

Apollo: Fine... I'm fine... let's just get to the next section of the training...

Kay: Okay!

Few Minutes Later...

Apollo: Okay, we'll fight against each other, if you beat me, you're in...

Kay: Okay! Punch! Punch!

Apollo: Take This! Poke! Poke!

5 Minutes Later...

Apollo: Looks like I win...

Kay: Punch! Nope!

Apollo: Alright, you win...

Trucy: Guys, you do know what position you're in right now, right?

Apollo & Kay: Huh?

Apollo: Okay, you can get off of me right now...

Kay: Oh... Right...

Trucy: Yay! Okay then... it's about time to get some dinner that we all get! wanna come?

Apollo: _SAY NO!_

Kay: Sure!

Apollo: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Trucy: Let's go!

Apollo: Okay...

Kay: Yay!

At The Restaurant...

Phoenix: Table for two please...

Waiter: Sorry, we only have two tables for two...

Trucy: Okay then! Me and daddy in one table, and Apollo and Kay in the other!

Apollo & Kay: WHAT!

Trucy: What? it would seem awkward with every other combination!

Apollo & Kay: It's still awkward...

At Apollo and Kay's Table...

Kay: Look! a fortune cookie!

Apollo: You can have it, I don't believe those... whoops, dropped my fork...

Kay: Let's see... "your true love is right under your nose." Looks down _My feet, Fork, Apollo, table leg-, APOLLO?! _No way...

Apollo: What happened?

Kay: N-Nothing! heh!

Apollo: So... what was on the fortune?

Kay: Something fake! Heh!

Apollo: Something I should worry about?

Kay: No... I hope...

Apollo: ?

To Be Continued...


	10. Intermission: Just you and me

Intermission: Just you and me...

May 15

Wright Anything Agency

1:24 PM

Phoenix and Trucy went shopping, and Apollo and Kay stayed home and watched a movie... Trucy, digging into Apollo's love life, set up a hidden camera to see what happened...

Apollo: Okay then, which movie?

Kay: The Steel Samurai!

Apollo: Okay then...

Fast-Forward...

Kay: Apollo, do you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder?

Apollo: Okay then...

After the movie...

Apollo: That was a good movie, right Kay? …Kay?

Kay: Snore...

Apollo: she fell asleep... She fell asleep... SHE FELL ASLEEP! why on my shoulder... Maybe I can call Trucy... Darn! I can't reach the phone!

Kay: Hug...

Apollo: Welcome one and all, to the circus! introducing... the most awkward girl in the world! What is she dreaming about anyway?!

In Kay's Dream...

Kay: I think I like you...

?: I think I like you too...

Kay: Really?! so... is this where we make-out?

?: I guess...

In Reality...

Apollo: Great... now she's kissing my arm... and she's moving up... to my face... and my lips... MY LIPS!

Kay: Gah! What happened?!

Apollo: I should be asking you the same thing! you were kissing something in your dream, and you accidentally started kissing me!

Kay: Blushing... S-Sorry...

Apollo: it's... Sigh... Alright... I'm going to bed...

Kay: Jeez... I almost told him that I like him...

Paused

Trucy: So that's why they feel so awkward... and Kay said that she likes Apollo! Looks like I have to delve deeper...

Door: Knock! Knock!

Trucy: Yes?

?: You, me, dinner, and a movie?

To Be Continued...

Trucy: S-Sure...


	11. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 1-1 Inve

Darkblah: Sorry for the long wait! End of school... Finals... Lady troubles... and a few new FFs, Hope you enjoy the suspenseful Intro and Part 1-1 of the Investigation!

* * *

Episode 2: Turnabout On July 4

Introduction, Part 1: Investigation

Apollo: Man, that was a weird dream... what's that music?

July 2

Wright Anything Agency

9:00 AM

Apollo: Hmm? Kay?

Kay:Somewhere deep inside the wheel of fate is turning,  
Slowly but surely discerning,  
I feel something rare,  
And I'm becoming aware...

Apollo: Kay? I never knew she could sing... wait... I heard this song before...

Kay: Huh?! Oh... it's just you Apollo...

Apollo: Something wrong?

Kay: It's just that I don't like people listening to my singing...

Apollo: You are also good at piano...

Kay: Thanks! My father taught me!

Apollo: What was that song you were singing?

Kay: A song I'm writing...

Apollo: What is it called?

Kay: I dunno...

Apollo: Well, whatever it is called, I think I'll like it!

Kay: Thanks, Trucy arranged me to sing where she does her shows...

Apollo: Cool, how did Trucy do that?

Kay: She said that she "Knows a guy", I don't really know about it though...

Apollo: Stage fright?

Kay: No~

Apollo: Yeah, you have stage fright, and I'll help you, you just need to imagine everybody in their underwear!

Kay: I know, But whenever I do that, I imagine myself in my underwear...

Apollo: Then just close your eyes, and imagine you were singing alone like a few minutes ago!

Kay: Maybe that will help, thanks Apollo...

July 4

Wherever Trucy Preforms

7:30PM

Trucy: Almost time for your performance!

Kay: I know...

Apollo: Don't worry Kay! Remember what we talked about on Monday?

Kay: Close my eyes and imagine nobody is there, I know, but I'm still nervous...

Announcer: Next is Kay Faraday! Singing and playing her piano!

Apollo: Break a leg!

Kay: If only I could do that to get outta this...

?: Don't worry, It'll be over in a minute...

Kay: Ahem, In this world there is no black and white,  
I'm told that there will never be a wrong or right,  
But is that true?  
Should I believe that because others do?

?: Only one shot...

Kay: Somewhe-

_**BANG!**_

Kay: AHH!

Apollo & Trucy: Kay!

Audience: _**GASP! **_

Trucy: The shot came from the seating area above!

Apollo: Trucy, stay with Kay! I'll go and figure this out! _Don't worry Kay... I'll fine out who hurt you... I promise!_

End of Intro...

Part 1: Investigation

Apollo: Where are you! Murderer! _They couldn't have left yet... _A phone! Better call the cops...

Gumshoe: Detective Dick Gumshoe, at your service...

Apollo: Gumshoe? Do you know a Kay Faraday?

Gumshoe: Of course! She always called me "Gummy"

Apollo: Kay could be killed! Get over to whateverthisplaceisthatTrucyperforms!

Gumshoe: Okay!

Apollo: And bring an ambulance!

Gumshoe: Right! See you soon pal!

Apollo: Time to investigate... a piece of blue cloth? Hmm... I have an odd suspicion...

"Blue Cloth added to court record"

Apollo: Hmm... a ladder...

Phoenix: Step ladder!

Apollo: What the! Phoenix if you are there, Don't scare me!

No Answer...

Apollo: Just my imagination... a few gloves... could be useful...

"Gloves added to court record"

Apollo: A scoped rifle... darn... forgot my camera... Oh! Nice! I forgot I had Trucy's camera phone!

_**Click!**_

Apollo: Nice!

"Trucy's Phone added to the court record"

"Picture of scoped rifle added to court record"

Apollo: I guess that's all that is here...

?: A-Apollo? Is that you?

Apollo: Cyrus? Cyrus!?

Cyrus: Help... Me...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Darkblah: The song is actually called _Apollo justice theme_ made by adrisaurus, You should really check it out!


	12. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 1-2 Inve

Episode 2: Turnabout on July 4

Part 1-2: Investigation

Apollo: You are sure that this cloth isn't yours?

Cyrus: I am certain, by the way, I want to thank you for defending me...

Apollo: No problem! _Now is a good time to ask him with this thing phoenix gave me... _Cyrus, did you attempt murder?

Cyrus: No...

Apollo: Okay... do you know who could have attempted murder?

Cyrus: ...N-No...

Five Red locks appear

Apollo: Whoa!

Cyrus: What's wrong?

Apollo: Nothing... _Mr. Wright said that I have to make sure I have sufficient evidence before I try anything rash, like in court..._ I'm gonna go see how Kay is doing, then, I'm going to the crime scene, see you later...

Cyrus: Wait! Tell Kay that I want to see her after this all passes over...

Apollo: Right, Oh and Cyrus...

Cyrus: Hmm?

Apollo: After this is over, you are telling me how you know everything...

Cyrus: Certainly...

July 5

Hotti Clinic

2:31 PM

Apollo: Excuse me, but do you know what room number Kay Faraday is in?

Secretary: Let's see... Kay Faraday... she is in room 208...

Apollo: Thank you ma'am, _Elevators... I'll take the stairs..._

After what felt like 10 million flites later...

Apollo: Finally... huff... 208...208... 208! I guess I should knock... _**Knock!**_

Kay: Could you get that for me?

Apollo: _That sounds like Kay..._

?: Of course...

Apollo: Who is that guy?

Edgeworth: That guy happens to be standing right in front of you...

Apollo: You... You're... You're Prosecutor Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Who are you?

Apollo: I'm Apollo Justice, a friend of Kay, are you friends with her two?

Edgeworth: Yes, we are friends, Kay, Detective Gumshoe, and I solved a few cases...

Apollo: Hmm... will you be the prosecutor for this case?

Edgeworth: Yes, I am... I'm guessing you will be defending...

Apollo: How did you know that I am a defense Attorney?

Edgeworth: Kay told me pretty much all about you... except one thing...

Apollo: What was this one thing?

Edgeworth: I don't know, she didn't tell me about it!

Apollo: Good point...

Edgeworth: I just want to figure out who tried to kill Kay...

Apollo: Me too...

Edgeworth: then we might end up working together...

Apollo: I'm just gonna see how Kay is, then, I've gotta go to the crime scene.

Edgeworth: See you there...

Kay: Apollo?

Apollo: Hey! How are you doing?

Kay: Good...

Apollo: Where... Where did you get shot?

Kay: My right shoulder...

Apollo: _Those guys that were at the festival... did they start this catastrophe?_

Kay: Watch are ya wondering about?

Apollo: N-Nothing, Kay... I'll find out who tried to kill you... I promise...

Kay: Wait... Apollo, can you do something for me?

Apollo: Sure...

Kay: Give this to Cyrus, and DON'T look at it!

Apollo: Okay~ See ya Kay.

Kay: Bye Apollo...

Apollo: I think I should wait until I get some info from the crime scene before I go to visit Cyrus...

July 5

We still don't know this place-Crime Scene

3:12 PM

Apollo: I should see Edgeworth somewhere...

Edgeworth: Hello again, Mr. Justice...

Apollo: No offense, but you are kind of creeping me out...

Edgeworth: Sorry... I try to be happy but...

Apollo: You end up sounding weird...

Edgeworth: Yeah... you can't look at this part of the crime scene... bu you could go investigate that room over there.

Apollo: Okay, see ya Mr. Edgeworth, let's see... what?

Ema: Huh? Oh... Hey Apollo!

Apollo: What? I thought Gumshoe was the detective in this case?

Ema: I know! But Edgeworth wanted me to help investigate!

Apollo: Weird, Edgeworth seems like he wants me to look at the crime scene...

Ema: Maybe because he thinks you can find the real culprit! Scientifically speaking.

Apollo: Heh, let's take a look...

Ema: Yeah!

Apollo: What's this?

Ema: It's a letter... to Kay!

Apollo: let's see what it says...

"Kay Faraday, this is Thundro Spike, Don't perform, there will be an assassin there, for your own safety..."

Apollo & Ema: !

Apollo: I'll just keep this, as evidence...

"Letter added to Court Record"

Ema: Sorry Apollo, That's Mine!

Apollo: What?!

"Letter swiped from hands"

Ema: That's All I could find...

Apollo: Gotta go anyway... See ya Ema...

Ema: Bye...

July 5

Detention Center

3:34 PM

Apollo: It wouldn't hurt to look at the details of the this thing Kay wanted me to give Cyrus... It's a letter... that was sent by Thundro! It was going to go to Cyrus, but went to Kay instead... Maybe just a look...

"You know I Tried to kill her... but I couldn't... I wish I didn't have to do this..."

Apollo:!

Cyrus: What's wrong?

Apollo: N-Nothing! um... What did Mr. Wright say... Oh Yeah... Take This!

Cyrus: You startled me...

5 Red locks appear

Apollo: I know you know who tried to kill Kay... why won't you tell me!?

Cyrus: Because I don't Know!

Apollo: I have proof that you know...

Cyrus: What is it?

Apollo: This letter!

Cyrus: N-No...

All locks break

Apollo: Ha!

Cyrus: okay... you know who did it... but you have no way to get him on the witness stand...

Apollo: I know, so I'm gonna wing it!

Cyrus: You never do that!

Apollo: I know... but I'm feeling lucky...I'm also going to ask Ema to help me during the trial...

Cyrus: Alright, I'm Counting on you...

Apollo: I know! Better get some rest!

Cyrus: Yeah...

_**Later that day**_

?: Cyrus, tell me the truth...

Cyrus: I have nothing to tell!

?: Please... I don't have much time left...

Cyrus: Fine... Yes... I do...

?: Okay... I must go... I'll be back after the trial... Okay?

Cyrus: Alright... Bye... Jeez... why do I like her so much...?

To be continued...


	13. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 2 Trial

**Darkblah: 8 Pages, 8 PAGES, THAT IS HOW LONG I WILL PLAY WITH YOU -GLOBAL NETWORK**

* * *

Episode 2: Turnabout on July 4

Part 2-1: Trial

July 6

Court Room Lobby

9:40 AM

Cyrus: Hm...

Apollo: What's wrong with you?

Cyrus: I'm just sorta worried that in this case, you are deciding to wing it...

Apollo: Don't worry, I know you didn't try to kill Kay! Where are you... Ema?

Cyrus: I agree, where is Ema?

Apollo: What the?!

Cyrus: What's wrong?

Apollo: N-Nothing Cyrus! Ema just got here...

Cyrus: Oh... OHHH... I see...

Apollo: S-Shut up...

Ema: What's wrong?

Apollo: (Don't worry Justice! I can prove Cyrus innocent!) Nothing! It's about time to go, ready?

Ema: Yup!

Cyrus: Let's finish this...

July 6

Court Room No. 3

10:00 AM

Judge: This trial is held for Cyrus Justin, and the attempted murder of Okay Faraday.

Apollo & Edgeworth: It's pronounced Kay your honor...

Judge: That's what I said, is it not?

Apollo: No you said "Okay"

Edgeworth: Let's just drop this subject, okay?

Judge: Okay.

Apollo: Can we stop saying the word Okay! Okay?!

Edgeworth: You just said it, three times...

Apollo: Let's just not talk about this...

Edgeworth: Oka-

Apollo: Don't. Even. Speak.

Judge: Alright then, Defense, Are you ready?

Apollo: ...Yes...

Judge: Prosecution?

Edgeworth: Ready, your honor.

Judge: If you would...

Edgeworth: Of course, While the victim was performing on stage, somebody was up at the other gallery that looks down on the stage, and shot the victim...

Apollo: Feels like I'm reliving that day... if I had only not helped her...

Cyrus: There's no time for mourning, it's time for Avenging!

Ema: But it is Morning!

Cyrus: Look! We have a stupidjokemaker 3000!

Ema: Look at who made a stupid joke...

Apollo: Stop making stupid jokes at each other!

Edgeworth: Now for my first witness, Detective Gumshoe...

Gumshoe: Hey pals!

Edgeworth: Name and Occupation.

Gumshoe: Detective Dick Gumshoe! Detective at the local precinct!

Edgeworth: Please testify about what happened.

Gumshoe: Yes sir!

Witness Testimony:

Well... The victim, Miss Faraday had been performing on stage.

On the gallery higher up, had been directly facing the stage.

The Defendant had gotten a one chance to get her.

He got her, but everybody had been rushing to get outta there!

He didn't get out fast enough to get out the doors.

He was stuck at the scene...

Judge: So he couldn't get out?

Gumshoe: Yeah...

Cyrus: That so isn't true...

Apollo: We all know that Cyrus, the only problem is trying to prove him wrong...

Ema: Suddenly, I feel completely useless...

Apollo: Hmm.

Cross-Examination

Well... The victim, Miss Faraday had been performing on stage.

On the gallery higher up, had been directly facing the stage.

The Defendant had gotten a one chance to get her.

He got her, but everybody had been rushing to get outta there!

He didn't get out fast enough to get out the doors.

Apollo: Hold it! He could have just left after everyone else, the only way he could have been stuck is if everybody got stuck at the door...

Edgeworth: That is what happened...

Apollo: You're kidding me, right?

Edgeworth: No... The defendant really couldn't get out...

Apollo: Great... more bad news... Cyrus, what happened on your side of the story?

Cyrus: I was pushed back by Thundro, after that, it is a blank, until you showed up and woke me up...

Apollo: Good thing I was writing that down...

Cyrus: You write out all of your conversations?

Apollo: Not all...

Cyrus: Jeez, something not known to me...

"Cyrus' testimony put in Apollo's hands"

He was stuck at the scene...

Apollo: Objection! It's not the perfect evidence, but I have something to back it up!

Edgeworth: Justice?

Apollo: Yes of course... My client has told me that the real assassin pushed him to the floor and dropped the weapon on the him...

Edgeworth: Let's see your evidence, then we can piece together your logic...

Apollo: (Here goes nothing!) This picture, holds the proof!

Judge: it just looks like a rifle with a scope...

Apollo: Look behind the rifle, I didn't notice it at first either, but you can see the defendant under the rifle!

Edgeworth: What? Then who is the assassin?

Apollo: (Should I lie and say I don't know or...)

Ema: Say you don't know!

Apollo: Huh?!

Ema: You don't have that much evidence! Wait until you have enough evidence!

Cyrus: I'd hate to say it, but Sci here is right, you don't have the evidence to prove me innocent...

Apollo: (Darn, they are right... Well...) I don't know...

Edgeworth: Hmm... alright then... I guess if you don't know... We are at a standstill... Your Honor?

Judge: Um... Of course... Since we are at a standstill, we will postpone the trial a day, to get more evidence and facts...

Apollo: Sorry Cyrus... I wanted to get you innocent as fast as I could...

Cyrus: Apollo, sometimes the fast way isn't the best way...

Apollo: True... Hey, Ema, do you want to come and see Kay with me?

Ema: Kay? Sure, it'd be nice to see her again!

Apollo: You met her already?

Ema: Yeah, I helped her and Edgeworth on a case...

Apollo: Alright then, See ya Cyrus.

Cyrus: Great, back to the cell... Bye guys...

Apollo: It's only a few minutes by walking.

Ema: Okay...

July 6

Hotti Clinic

12:06 PM

Ema: You know which room she's in?

Apollo: Yeah, I visited her yesterday.

Ema: Oh...

Apollo: Here it is... Let's knock...

**Knock! Knock!**

Kay: Hold on! um... who is it?

Apollo: It's Apollo and Ema!

Kay: Okay!

Apollo: ***Shivers*** Uh... Ema I don't feel good any more...

Ema: What do you have against the word "Okay"?

Apollo: To be honest... I don't know...

Kay: Are you guys coming or not?

Apollo: Sorry...

Ema: It's been a long time!

Kay: Yeah! It's nice to see you again! So... How did the trial go?

Apollo: We didn't lose... but we didn't win either...

Kay: So basically every one of your trials?

Apollo: Haha very funny...

Kay: Well, it was fun having you guys here, but I need my rest...

Apollo: When are you getting out of here?

Kay: Sometime next week...

Ema: Okay then, it was nice seeing you again!

Kay: Same here...

Apollo: Bye Kay.

Kay: Bye!

Ema: Well, I've gotta go, see ya, Apollo!

Apollo: Bye! Huh? Oh, I left Trucy's phone in there...

**Knock! Knock!**

Apollo: Kay... Kay?

Kay: Apollo? What do you need?

Apollo: I left Trucy's phone in here...

Kay: Oh...

Apollo: What's wrong?

Kay: Haha... Nothing's wrong... Ha!

Apollo: Then if nothing's wrong, what's funny?

Kay: Why dwell on it...

"10 locks appear"

Apollo: (What?! Mr. Wright said the highest amount he got was 5!)

Kay: Now I gotta ask you... what's wrong, you keep staring at me...

Apollo: Huh? Um... Nothing...?

Kay: Alright then, you can get out...

Apollo: Um... Yeah... (I've gotta find enough evidence... I'll deal with Kay Later...)

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Darkblah: I read over this about TEN TIMES, just for you guys... I really appreciate you guys, I'm having a really tough time and Writing is a nice change from it... expect more from now on!**


	14. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 3 Inve

Episode 2: Turnabout on July 4

Part 3 -1: Investigation

July 6

I'm just gonna stop this running gag...

1:06 PM

?1: Nobody is allowed here!

?2: Then I guess you guys are nobodies!

?1: Get outta here!

Apollo: (Who's arguing? One voice sounds like Gumshoe... The other... sounds familiar...)

Gumshoe: Get outta here!

?: Tch... Fine... !?

Apollo: Hey, who are you?

?: Nobody you would know...

Apollo: Then why don't you be someone I do know?

?:...Fine... I'll give you a name, but it won't be mine...

Apollo: Okay...

?: Call me... Yako...

Apollo: Okay then... Yako, can I ask you a few questions?

Yako:...Fine...

Apollo: Why are you wearing that weird half-cape half-hoodie?

Yako: The cape covers up my body in a shade and the hoodie covers my face in the shade...

Apollo: Alright then, are you-

Yako: One question each Apollo...

Apollo: (Dang... wait... How does he know my name?) How do you know my name, mysterious guy?

Yako: Hey! I'm not a guy- Oops!

Apollo: (That's one way of getting info... I don't think I can get a good look at her with the hoodie blocking her face...) So... How do you know my name?

Yako:...

Apollo: Not gonna talk after you've given out so much information about yourself?

Yako:...I know your name because I... I... I heard of you somewhere...

Apollo: Huh?!

"5 locks appear"

Apollo: I feel like you're telling me a lie... (Cause she is!)

Yako: I'm sure I heard of you from somewhere...

Apollo: Well, whatever, I've gotta investigate until this day's end...

Yako: Why are you investigating?

Apollo: To help some friends, which I'm sure you have none...

Yako: Haha! I like your style, I'll help you, as long as you answer my question...

Apollo: Who says I need help?

Yako: You just did!

Apollo: But it wasn't used in that kind of context!

Yako: Yes it was!

Apollo: No it wasn't!

Yako: Yes!

Apollo: No!

Yako: Yes!

Apollo: No!

_Elsewhere..._

Edgeworth: Hmm... Aha! I see...

?1: Yes!

?2: No!

?1: Yes!

?2: No!

Edgeworth: Tsk... Some people are so inconsiderate... (Might as well try to ignore them...)

?1: Yes!

?2: No!

?1: Yes!

Edgeworth: Look's like that's all I'm going to get for now... (Let's piece this together...)

?2: No!

?1: Yes!

?2: No!

Edgeworth: (All that bickering is making it hard for me to think... I'd better stop them...)

_Back at Apollo and Yako..._

Apollo: Yes!

Yako: No!

Apollo: Yes!

Edgeworth: Stop this bickering back and forth!

Apollo: Whoa! (J-Jeez! He totally just came out of nowhere!)

Edgeworth: Sorry Apollo, I guess I really scared you.

Apollo: Yes! You did!

Edgeworth: "Looks at Yako" Hmm...

Yako: What's wrong?

Edgeworth: Sorry, you just remind me of someone...

Yako: !?... No! I don't remind you to of anyone!

Apollo: Wait! ( If I let her getaway now, I'll never be able to find out who she is!)

Hold On! "Grabs Yako's right shoulder"

Yako: Ahh! Get off my shoulder!

Apollo: Whoa! Sorry!

Yako: It hurts to much...

Apollo: What happened to you?

Yako: Why do I need to tell you? When you already know the answer! "Walks outside and jumps into nowhere..."

Apollo: (I already know the answer? What did she mean by that?)

Edgeworth: Apollo, this is something you must figure out on your own but at the case at hand...

Apollo: You wanna work together?

Edgeworth: Interesting... I did work with a defense attorney twice...

Apollo: Really? Who?

Edgeworth: I worked with Wright, remember?

Apollo: I was involved?

Edgeworth: The video call you got on your phone?

Apollo: Oh yeah... But where was you?

Edgeworth: I was... in disguise...

Apollo: Oh, well we won't need to make a disguise for me because there are barley any more police here...

Edgeworth: Yes... since we a technically on the same team here, I won't get in your way.

Apollo: Same to you.

_Sometime after the investigation..._

Apollo: (It wasn't the most interesting investigation, but I found something very valuable, good thing I didn't tell Edgeworth...)

"White Hair: a piece of white hair, could be from the assassin."

"Broken String: A broken string from the piano, there must be a reason why it is broken."

Apollo: (and the most valuable...)

"Fixated Pistol: A pistol fixated into the wall, points at the stage."

Apollo: (Don't worry Cyrus! I'll get you an innocent or my name isn't Justice!)


	15. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 4 Trial

Episode 2: Turnabout on 4th of July

Part 4: Trial

July 7th

Courtroom Lobby No.1

9:50 AM

Apollo: (I already know? What was Yako talking about?)

Cyrus: What's wrong?

Apollo: Wouldn't you already know?

Cyrus: True, but I still have to ask.

Apollo: Fine, I met this person-

Cyrus: Named Yako and she said something about you already knowing her...

Apollo: W-What?!

Cyrus: "Smiles Smugly" Am I wrong?

?: You aren't...

Cyrus: Who are you?

Apollo: Yako?! What are you doing here?

Yako: I'm here to assist you in court...

Apollo: What? I never said you could-

Yako: You also never said I couldn't!

Cyrus: She's got you there.

Apollo: (Seems like everybody is against me...) Fine...

Cyrus: HA! Apollo Justice got beat by a girl!

Apollo: Y'know... That's not something you say to the person DEFENDING YOU!

Cyrus: Jeez! Blow my eardrums out, why don'tcha!

Apollo: I should...

Cyrus: Heh... We're still friends, right?

Apollo: Sure we are... "Sigh" Let's just get going...

Yako: "Giggle" Heehee...

Apollo: What's so funny?

Yako: Patience...

Apollo: What?

Yako: I dunno, it sounded cool though...

Apollo: ...(Tch... I feel like I heard that before...)

July 7th

Courtroom No.1

10:00 AM

Judge: So... Where did we leave off last time?

Edgeworth: I believe that Apollo said that there was a different assassin.

Judge: Did he say who it was?

Apollo: No, I didn't, that was where we ended last time.

Judge: Then I guess it is over already...

Apollo: Fine... Wait a minute! What?!

Judge: Isn't it over because you have nothing left?

Apollo: N-No! I didn't even get a chance!

Edgeworth: The only way you can get out of this is if you say who the assassin is...

Apollo: (No other way, huh?) The assassin is...

Edgeworth: Well... Who is it?

Apollo: It's... (Really? No other choice? I've basically lost...) a man named Thundro Spike...

Edgeworth:...!

Apollo: (Edgeworth had a reaction to what I said! Does this mean I made the right choice?)

Judge: What an odd name...

Apollo: Well we have people named "Phoenix Wright" and "Miles Edgeworth" in this series...

Phoenix: (Jeez... I actually get off of my hobo butt just to get insulted... Well, I better get ready for Dual Destinies...)

Judge: Please, restrain from breaking the fourth wall.

Apollo: Yes, your honor, now Edgeworth, I noticed that you had a reaction to saying that Thundro Spike was the assassin...

Edgeworth: Yes, well...

Apollo: Do you know him?

Edgeworth: Well... I didn't know him directly, but my father knew him.

Apollo:...! (He would have to look older than most of us...) Cyrus!

Cyrus: Huh?

Apollo: You knew the assassin, right?

Cyrus: Yeah, so what?

Apollo: What race is he?

Cyrus: Um... Half-Hispanic, Half-African American.

Apollo: (You barley see any people with those two races around here!) Your Honor, I think we can find Thundro!

Judge: You may be able to find him but you need a reason to suspect him, show the court some evidence that puts Mr. Spike under suspicion.

Apollo: (When did the Judge get a brain?!) Hmm... Cyrus.

Cyrus: What is it this time?

Apollo: What color is Thundro's hair?

Cyrus: He dyed it pure white, his hair is also spiky.

Apollo: More than enough info...

Take That!

Apollo: I believe that is enough evidence...

Judge: It is just a piece of hair, nothing to special about it...

Edgeworth: Exactly! Just a piece of hair.

Apollo: I dunno about you, but I've never seen a piece of hair so perfect with it's coloring!

Edgeworth:...!

Apollo: Thundro's hair was dyed a pure white, and you don't see many Hispanic people or African American people dye there hair white!

Edgeworth: Guh!...

Apollo: and you know where it was found? The scene of the crime!

Edgeworth: Mmrrrff!...

Judge: My! We should get Mr. Spike in here!

Edgeworth: I'll get him...

Judge: Yes, we will take a twenty minute recess for the prosecution to Mr. Spike.

Apollo: (Looks like I lived through that...)

July 7th

Courtroom Lobby No.1

10:47 AM

Apollo: (That was close...)

Cyrus: Yeah, it was...

Yako: "Sigh" You got lucky there, Apollo.

Apollo: I know Yako...

Yako: It'll get harder from here on out...

Apollo: How are you so certain about it?

Yako: I just have a feeling...

Cyrus: Me too...

Apollo: If you know what's gonna happen, why a put on the 'I've got a bad feeling...' act?

Cyrus: My powers don't work like that...

Yako: _Someday... One day... We'll say don't live life by laws..._

Apollo: What are you singing?

Yako: I was singing?!

Apollo: Yeah, and loudly at that...

Yako: "Blushes, but is unable to be seen" S-Sorry...

Cyrus: So?

Yako: So what?

Cyrus: What song was it?

Yako: This is gonna seem obscure, but the song name is 'Live Life' by Crush40.

Apollo: Hm... (I remember Kay telling me all about Crush40...)

Cyrus: You ready?

Apollo: Yup, let's do this...

July 7th

Courtroom No.1

11:07 AM

Judge: This is Mr. Spike?

Edgeworth: Yes, your honor, name and occupation.

Thundro: Tha' names Thundro, but most people just call me Tike, my

occupation? Currently unemployed...

Thundro Seems to be wearing an orange muscle shirt, with some navy blue sweatpants, and finishing a military-like look with the big brownish beige that is his boots, he also wears a pair of sunglasses, his skin tone was a peachy brown, most likely because of a tan, he carried around what he'd like to call, 'Thunder, and Lightning!' his muscles were pretty big for how old he was, he also didn't seem to have any wrinkles, which was very odd for his age.

Apollo: (Seems like all the women in this courtroom have fallen for him... Good thing there's at least one woman in this courtroom that wouldn't fall for him! And her name is...) Yako?!

Yako: Huh?!

Apollo: You are drooling over him? The assassin?!

Yako: Criminal or not, he'll always be a hunk... "Drools more"

Apollo: Jeez, I don't think she'll help until we prove to her that he is a real criminal!

Cyrus: Right!

Thundro: So, why am I here?

Yako: He's even got an awesome voice...

Apollo & Cyrus: "Sigh"

Edgeworth: "Sigh" What do you want him to testify about?

Apollo: I want him to testify on his alibi, Thundro.

Thundro: **I said call me Tike...**

Apollo: (Even in his scary voice, he's still impressing the ladies...) Sorry, Tike, where were you on the night of the murder?

Thundro: Hmm... I believe I was at the scene of the crime.

Apollo:...!

Cyrus: Don't think about going for this one just yet, he isn't done.

_Witness Testimony_

Yeah, I was at the scene of the crime.

I'm not the assassin though.

I came there to see a show, so I guess you could say I got one...

I do feel sorry for the victim in this case though...

If I could change what happened, I would.

Thundro: That's my alibi.

Judge: Justice, Cross-Examination.

Apollo: Yes, your honor...

_Cross-Examination_

Yeah, I was at the scene of the crime.

Apollo: Hold it! Why were you there?

Thundro: To see the different acts there, most are quite good.

Judge: So are you the assassin?

I'm not the assassin though.

Apollo: Hold it! Are you sure you aren't lying to us?

Thundro: I assure you, I am a man of my words.

I came there to see a show, so I guess you could say I got one...

Apollo: Hold it! What compelled you into going?

Thundro: W-Well, I have no family, so I figured I might as well go see a show.

Judge: Justice, is this statement important?

Apollo: So important that I want it added to the testimony!

Judge: If you would?

Thundro: Of course!

W-Well, I have no family, so I figured I might as well go see a show.

Apollo: Ouch! My wrist! Let's see...

W-Well,

Gotcha!

Apollo: Are you alright?

Thundro: Yeah, I guess... why?

Apollo: Because you are coming up with some horrible lies!

Ladies in the courtroom: "Gasp!" How dare that Justice guy question Tike's credibility!

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Judge: Order! Order to the court!

Edgeworth: How would you know that he is lying?!

Apollo: He exaggerated the 'Well...' and he stuttered on it too! He was thinking about an answer!

Edgeworth: Then who is his family?!

Yako: Apollo!

Apollo: Huh?

Yako: Take this family tree, it's his.

Apollo: Where did you get this? And how did you get out of the trance?

Yako: Don't ask... and I never was... I was looking at something else... I must get out of here...

Apollo: "Reads..." "Gasp!" No way...

Edgeworth: What?

Apollo: Here's your evidence! Ethan Crys is Thundro's Son!

Thundro: NO! DON'T BRING ETHAN INTO THIS!

Apollo: Seems like I hit a nerve!

Thundro: SHUT UP YOU!

Apollo: You did it! You tried to kill Kay!

Edgeworth: Sorry Justice! The test results on the Sniper rifle are here! It only has the defendant's fingerprints!

Apollo: Gah! (I've come to far to give up!) Thundro tried to kill her in a different way!

Edgeworth: Oh really? How then!

Apollo: Come on!

Take This!

Apollo: There was a fixated pistol on the wall pointing at Kay!

Edgeworth: Gah! Then how did it go off?! Tell me! How did it shoot?!

Apollo: No problem!

Take This!

Apollo: When Kay pressed this key, the string broke and sent a vibration through the hidden string that went through the walls and shook the pistol, The pistol shook to much, and shot at her arm instead of her head!

Thundro: Thank you...

Apollo: Huh?

Thundro: You've made me come to my senses... "Pulls out gun..." Tell my son I... I love him...

Apollo: Wait! Stop! You don't have to!

Edgeworth: Stop it! Don't do it! No!

Apollo & Edgeworth: STOP!

Thundro: "Pulls Trigger" Thank... You... Justice...

Apollo: NO!

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 5 TP

Episode 2: Turnabout on 4th of July

Part 5: Turning Point

July 10th

?

10:00 PM

?1: Please! Go back and save him!

?2: Sure, he was really good at _going back_...

?1: So? Will you do it?

?2: Sure, for... some money of course...

?1: How much?!

?2: Two, maybe three thousand...

?1: I... I can afford it...

?2: Good, now I'll just take my money...

?1: No, half now, half later...

?2: Hmm... Smart boy... The money?

?1: Right... here...

?2: Okay then, Yako?

Yako: Yes?

?2: Go back and, save the dude...

Yako: Yes, of course...

_Back in the past: In the courtroom:_

Yako: I've gotta stay low and not run into my past self...

Past Yako: I've got to get back to the boss...

Yako: Must have been when I was getting out of here... Wait! I'm running out of time! I have to cut the power!

_In the courtroom:_

Apollo: Seems like I-

"Power Cuts"

Apollo: What the?!

Thundro: Oof! Ah!

Yako: (Don't worry, you won't need that gun!) (Now to get out of-)

"Power Cuts Back"

Yako: Uh...

Apollo: What are you doing here Yako...

Yako: Uh... Nothing! "Leave's Courtroom"

Apollo: Hmm...

Cyrus: Apollo, did you feel it?

Apollo: Yeah, I felt, a change...

Cyrus: I think people with the bracelets can feel it...

Apollo: You have a bracelet like mine?

Cyrus: Yup... but let's talk about this later...

Yako: I'm sorry Apollo, I wish I had a better reason to twist you around like a kitten with a ball of yarn... I just want to leave you this... "Drops Evidence"

Good luck, you little pile of red... where ever you go, something happens, even if I got shot, I'll still save you... "Teleports out"

_To be Continued_


	17. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 6 Inve

**Expect another chapter today - Darkblah**

* * *

Episode 2: Turnabout on 4th of July

Part 6: Investigation

July 7th

Courtroom Lobby No. 1

1:06 PM

Apollo: (I can't believe that we had to take another recess because of the blackout...)

Cyrus: Ugh...

Apollo: What's wrong?

Cyrus: My stomach doesn't feel to good...

Apollo: Need a quick restroom break?

Cyrus: No, it's not _that _kind of stomach pain...

Apollo: What kind then?

Cyrus: B-Butterflies...

Apollo: Why? You know that I'm gonna prove your innocence...

Cyrus: Not that... um... you wouldn't understand...

Apollo: "Sigh"

Cyrus: Hm?

Apollo: You could just communicate with me...

Cyrus: "sigh..." Fine, I felt it because I felt a change in time...

Apollo: …?

Cyrus: ...Uh... After the trial...

Apollo: Fine...? What is this...? "Picks up recorder..." I won't activate...

Cyrus: Well... Might as well return it to it's owner later...

Apollo: Yeah, but we gotta get going...

July 7th

Courtroom No. 1

1:30 PM

Judge: Were you able to find out who or what caused the outage?

Bailiff: No! Your Honor!

Judge: Well, let's continue with the trial...

Apollo: (What did you do, Yako?) So... Do you admit you tried to kill Kay?

Thundro: I admit nothing...

Apollo: Huh?

Judge:...

Apollo: (I literally have nothing left...)

Cyrus: The recorder...

Apollo: Huh?

Cyrus: You need help... I think you'll know who in a few...

Apollo: Nice Rhyme...

Cyrus: Heh, thanks, I saved that one for a special time.

Apollo: (So... I know who it is? You're sounding a lot like Yako... Recorder? Ema? Yeah, I just need time...)

Cyrus: I'll get you all the time you need...

Apollo: ?

Cyrus: "Runs out of the courtroom"

Apollo: What the?!

Judge: Quickly! After him!

Apollo: (Heh, gotta admit, it works...)

Judge: We will have to postpone the trial to another day... Can I say something to you, Mr. Justice?

Apollo: Um... Sure...

Judge: Your client definitely looks suspicious...

Apollo: I... I know...

Edgeworth:...

July 7th

Courtroom Lobby No. 1

1:35 PM

Apollo: "Sigh..."

Phoenix: So... Hows the trial?

Apollo: You know, you were in the gallery...

Phoenix: Good deduction, but I brought my 3DS with me...

Apollo: You really urk me sometimes...

Phoenix: That's my job as a hobo, but I'll be taking the bar test again soon...

Apollo: Aw... Hobo man no more?

Phoenix: No more...

Edgeworth: Hello.

Phoenix: It's been a while...

Edgeworth: Yeah... It's good to see you in good shape...

Phoenix: Ditto...

Apollo: (It's very awkward with them too...)

Edgeworth: Apollo, I would like to help you with your investigation.

Apollo: All the help is needed... You think Thundro did it too?

Edgeworth: Yes, I also noticed that Cyrus ran out to by you some time... Quite a brave man, I admit.

Phoenix: Heh, you can say that again, he reminds me of how my client in my last case ran away...

Apollo: Yeah...

Edgeworth: Anyway, where are we going?

Apollo: We... uh... We need to get a hold of Ema...

Edgeworth: Why?

Apollo: I think there might be some info on this recorder...

Phoenix: I like the way you think, Apollo, I'll help too...

Apollo: The more the merrier...

June 7th

Ema's Office

2:13 PM

Ema: Whatcha need me for?

Apollo: We need to see if you can get the recording off of this...

Ema: Sure, "MUNCH" No, "MUNCH" Problem, "MUNCH"

_Few minutes later..._

Ema: I've got it!

Apollo: Great! Let's hear it!

Recording: I can't believe I'm doing this... It's a ticking time bomb...

BANG!

Ema: That's where it ends...

Apollo: "Sigh..."

Edgeworth: That seemed to be Thundro...

Phoenix: Yeah...

Edgeworth: He didn't admit anything...

Ema: Wait! I missed something!

Recording: I can't do this, but I have to... I, Thundro Spike, must kill Kay Faraday, why? Because I need the money... I need it... to spend more time with my son...

Apollo:...!

Phoenix: That's it!

Edgeworth: Don't forget, We also need solid logic!

Phoenix: Edgeworth and his logic, Ha! Ha!

_Time Passed_...

Apollo: (We connected our logic and game plan for tomorrow, we got this in the bag, I just need one more thing...)

June 7th

Ema's Office

4:55 PM

Ema: Huh? Apollo? Why ya here?

Apollo: I need to ask you a question...

Ema: Fire away!

Apollo: Are you Yako?

Ema: Um... No...

Apollo: (The locks didn't appear... Trucy is to short to be Yako... I think I know...)

Um... Thanks Ema...

Ema: No problem!

Apollo: (Let's end this mess... Heh, Cyrus would be proud...)

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 7 Trial

Episode 2: Turnabout on the 4th of July

Part 7: Trial

July 8th

Court Room Lobby No. 4

9:30 AM

Apollo: I wonder if they got Cyrus...

Yako: Yup...

Apollo: Yako?

Yako: What?

Apollo: What are you doing here?

Yako: Being a friend, that's what.

Apollo: We're friends?

Yako: Are we not?

Apollo: Stop the act Yako... I know who you are...

Yako: If you know who I am, then tell me to my face, my real face, whoever I am...

Apollo: Tch... (She said they got Cyrus...)

Yako: Here he comes...

Apollo:...?

Cyrus: Ha... Hey~ guys...

Apollo: Are you... Drunk?

Cyrus: Little... Little... Little bit...

Apollo: Ugh! Your breath!

Cyrus: Sorry, I'll try not to talk...

Apollo: Whatever, let's get going... "Walks in the courtroom"

Cyrus: Still haven't told him?

Yako: He thinks he knows... I've gotta plan...

Cyrus: Phoenix?

Yako: Yeah, he can help.

Cyrus: I see... see you around.

Yako: Bye!

Cyrus: Tch... (A bit of her identity is still there...)

July 8th

Court Room No. 4

9:30 AM

Judge: Back again, hopefully for the last time... Justice, can you keep control of the defendant?

Apollo: Yes, I can your honor.

Judge: Good, so... where did we leave off?

Edgeworth: Mr. Justice had literally nothing left.

Apollo: I have something now!

Judge: What is it?

Apollo: Hold on, first, we need to get Thundro in here.

Judge: That would take a little bit...

Edgeworth: I've got him in my lobby...

Apollo: "Gives a hidden thumbs up"

Edgeworth: "Sigh..."

Judge: Let's get him in here already!

_Few minutes later_

Thundro: If you are going to accuse me of something, don't bother, you would be wrong anyway...

Objection!

Apollo: That was an opinion! Not the real facts!

Thundro: You aren't a real fact...

Apollo: Anyways... I have a recording...

Thundro:...!

Edgeworth: With?

Apollo: A confession, your confession, Thundro!

Thundro: Guh!

Judge: Let's hear it.

Apollo: (I showed them the Recording...)

Judge: Hmm...

Thundro: Not my... Not my voice!

Apollo: Ouch! (Jeez! Stupid bracelet...) Why did you stutter?

Edgeworth: Hm...

Apollo: Were you making something up on the spot?

Thundro: Stop...

Apollo: Did you do it?

Thundro: Stop it...

Apollo: Tell us! Tell me! Tell Kay, for crying out loud!

Thundro: STOP! "Punch"

Apollo: There's no way he can- GAH! (Blacking out, feeling nostalgic, probably going to the hospital, Ow, my arm.)

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Turnabout on 4th of July: Part 8 End

Episode 2: Turnabout on 4th of July

Part 8: End

Apollo: (My face...)

Phoenix: He's waking up!

Cyrus: Finally! You've been sleeping for a while!

Apollo: Huh? (Cyrus... Phoenix...)

Cyrus: No! You aren't dozing off right now!

Apollo: Huh?

Cyrus: Hey, Wright, can I have a moment alone?

Phoenix: Alright. "Leaves"

Apollo: What you need?

Cyrus: Jeez, at least your getting better...

Apollo: How long did the doctor say I had to be here for?

Cyrus: Few more days... "Smile goes to frown"

Apollo: What's wrong?

Cyrus: First, I'm innocent...

Apollo: Good...

Cyrus: Now, are you sure you want to know how I know everything?

Apollo: Yeah...?

Cyrus: The bracelet...

Apollo: Where did you get it?

Cyrus: From my mother...

Apollo:...?

Cyrus: Our mother...

Apollo:...?!

Cyrus: Apollo... We're brothers...

Apollo:...!

Kay: "Bursts in" Hey guys!

Cyrus: Yo...

Apollo:... (Why can't I speak? Did I... lose my voice?) Hey Kay. (I guess not...)

Kay: How's it going? Jeez! He really got a good punch in!

Apollo: Heh, yeah... (Cyrus? My brother?)

Cyrus: I guess I should tell Kay...

Kay: What?

Cyrus: "Whisper"

Kay: What?! Is it true?

Apollo: I guess... (A brother?)

Cyrus:...I'm getting outta here, bye Polly,

Apollo: "Cringe!"

Cyrus: Bye Kay.

Kay: Bye! I've gotta get going too, so... bye!

Apollo: (At least I can get out of here soon...)

Cyrus?: It's true, we are brothers...

_To Be_ Continued...


	20. Intermission: Hints in the Dream

Intermission: Hints in the Dreams

August 3rd

Wright Anything Agency

10:32 AM

Apollo: (Finally, they kept me there WAY longer than Cyrus said...) "Opens Door"

Hello~! I'm home...? Hello?

Cyrus: Yo! I'm in a hurry so I'll tell you this, she isn't here... _yet_...

Apollo: Oh, well what are you doing here?

Cyrus: Ha! Heh... Um... N-No reason! None at all! Heh...

Apollo: Cyrus? My blood circulation to my hand isn't going good... Because of your lies...

Cyrus: Listen... It's something really important...

Apollo: "Sees a rose in Cyrus' hand" I... See... heh... Go get her...

Cyrus: What?! How did you see the rose?! I had it perfectly concealed!

Apollo: I dunno, I guess I just saw the outline of it...

Cyrus: It might be...

Apollo: Hm?

Cyrus: I've got to get going, see ya!

Apollo: Wha?! Ugh... No matter... I'll get some sleep...

5:33 AM

Apollo: "Grumble" Ugh... What's the time?

?: Around five o'clock...

Apollo: Wha?! Who's there?!

Kay: It's just me...

Apollo: Oh... (We both seem pretty tired... I'll ask her later...)

Kay: "Sniffle..." Ugh...

Apollo: What's up with you? And why am I sleeping on the couch?!

Kay: Ha, Nothings wrong... and you were like that when I got here...

Apollo: Sometimes, I feel like people forget that I can see your nervous habits...

Kay: What did I just do then?

Apollo: You took a really long sip of that coffee right before you lied.

Kay: Wow... but this thing is kinda personal...

Apollo: Oh...

Kay: I've gotta get going soon, it's gonna be six o'clock soon...

Apollo: Well... see ya...

Kay: Bye "Leaves the Agency"

Apollo: Alone again... some coffee? Maybe I could make some...

Phoenix: Need advice?

Apollo: Whoa?! Why do you always pop up out of nowhere?

Phoenix: I dunno, but I could teach you a good seventeen blends of coffee!

Apollo: Um... sure...

ALL BLENDS LATER

Apollo:...

Phoenix: Are you okay?

Apollo: Phoenix...

Phoenix: Wow, that's like the only time you call me by my first name...

Apollo: Well... I realized that... Ema wouldn't go out with me... because... I'm an idiot.

Apollo: AH! Ugh... that was some crazy dream...

Phoenix: Dream? It really happened.

Apollo: What?!

Apollo: AH! Ugh... another dream... 6:43? wow...

Cyrus: Yup!

Apollo: I'm tired of yelling...

Cyrus: There's a reason why you're having those dreams...

Apollo: What?

Cyrus: These bracelets... they have more powers than just one...

Apollo: Oh... then why am I having these dreams?

Cyrus: When you unlock a power, you get little hints to the next...

Apollo: So me having dreams of stuff actually happening, like the murders, were hints to unlock my new power?

Cyrus: Yeah...

Apollo: Then how am I supposed to know how to unlock it?

Cyrus:...I think I know how you unlocked your second power...

Apollo: _Second?_

Cyrus: Yeah, your perceiving is your first power...

Apollo: Then how come I am just getting these dreams now?

Cyrus: The bracelet waits until you come of age, kinda like the master sword in the legend of zelda ocarina of time.

Apollo: Huh?

Cyrus: Um... never mind... anyways, the way you unlocked your power was meeting... me!

Apollo: What?

Cyrus: The only thing that is similar about the murders... is me!

Apollo: That is true...

Cyrus: Exactly!

Apollo: So what is my new power?

Cyrus: Hm... The rose...

Apollo: huh?

Cyrus: The rose! You seen the outline of it, even though there was no way you could have seen it!

Apollo: That is true... but I seen a clear picture of it before I seen the outline...

Cyrus: Hm... here, I'll put this book behind me, now look at me, and put your hand on the bracelet.

Apollo: Okay... I see the outline!

Cyrus: Good... I think I figured out why you seen a clear picture first, you were _perceiving _it!

Apollo: So I can perceive objects that are hidden?

Cyrus: As long as you keep your hand on the bracelet, then yes.

Apollo: Cool... how do you know all this stuff?

Cyrus: Um... uh...

3 locks appear...

Apollo: (Wow... still hiding from me?) Um... forget it...

Cyrus: Oh, okay...

Apollo: So... how did you get in here? The door was locked.

Cyrus: The window.

Apollo: "Looks at the Window" Gah! You broke the window?!

Cyrus: Yup!

Apollo: Gah! I've gotta call someone to fix it!

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
